


Derek's Truth

by hazard0us



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek has feelings omg, Derek's POV, I typed it on my phone, I was inspired, I'm sorry it sucks, One Shot, can you tell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-08
Updated: 2012-11-08
Packaged: 2017-11-18 05:02:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazard0us/pseuds/hazard0us
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek quietly leaned in and whispered, "Stiles, what do you think you're doing?"</p><p>Once again Derek had to bite back a laugh as the teen gave a high yelp and fell off the hood.</p><p>"Dude, what the hell? Are you trying to give me a heart attack? Jesus Christ, Derek! I thought no one would find me here!" he yelled then quickly covered his mouth, his eyes widening.</p><p>"Why didn't you want anyone to find you, Stiles?" Derek asked straining to keep the anger from his voice.</p><p>"I… Uh. Well, you see," he sighed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Derek's Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I was inspired by a drawing that showed Derek looking down from a little hill at Stiles who was on the hood of his jeep playing with his phone. I don't remember the author, but I will continue to look for the picture. Anyways, hope you enjoy it, and it wasn't beta'd so all the mistakes are my own. I wrote it quickly, can you tell?

Derek growled as he took in the familiar scent that surrounded his nose. He heard the grunt of the jeep a couple of seconds later. What the hell was Stiles doing out, past midnight, and on a full moon? Seriously, sometimes Derek wondered if Stiles ever  _thought_ before he did things.

He sighed as he walked out towards the car. He could hear little  _beeps_ and  _plops_  as he got closer to Stiles. Derek stopped suddenly as he realized how far he's been walking. How odd. Derek could smell Stiles' (very good) scent as if he had walked into the same room he was in.

He shook his head, of course he had picked up on Stiles' scent from a distance. He was a  _werewolf_ and and Stiles was always around him, so it would have been idiotic if he hadn't picked up his smell. Yeah, that was the reason. It had nothing to do with the way Stiles' smell made Derek feel which was nothing.

Unless you counted arousal, want, and lust as nothing.

Derek stopped at the top of a small hill and looked down. From his view he could clearly see Stiles sitting on top of his hood and from the faint glow, Derek guessed he was on his phone. Probably playing a game and that would explain the noises he heard.

He stayed there for a while just quietly surveying Stiles as he shifted his position about five times in less than two minutes. Derek held back a laugh. Even when Stiles wasn't doing  _anything_ he was still doing  _something._

After about eight minutes of staring, Derek finally decided to walk down there and shake some sense into Stiles. He quietly made his way around all the leaves and silently got on a top of Stiles' hood.

Stiles had returned to the same position he had been when Derek first found him. His legs hanged from the side of the hood with his back turned towards Derek.

Derek quietly leaned in and whispered, "Stiles, what do you think you're doing?"

Once again Derek had to bite back a laugh as the teen gave a high yelp and fell off the hood.

"Dude, what the hell? Are you  _trying_ to give me a heart attack? Jesus Christ, Derek! I thought no one would find me here!" he yelled then quickly covered his mouth, his eyes widening.

"Why didn't you want anyone to find you, Stiles?" Derek asked straining to keep the anger from his voice.

"I… Uh. Well, you see," he sighed.

"Stiles! Do you ever  _think?"_  he began. Stiles seemed like he was going to argue but then shut his mouth. "You do realize it's a full moon, right? A  _freaking_ full moon, and news flash, Stiles," he was flailing his arms around now as he paced. "There are young and newly turned werewolves. Werewolves who can barely control themselves even when the moon isn't full," Derek finally finished turning back around to face the teenager.

He stopped short seeing Stiles' eyes wander clearly avoiding him and his lip was slightly quivering.

"I'm sorry, Derek. I know and that's  _why_  I came out here to get away. I didn't think anyone would find me. To be honest, I'm sort of wondering how  _you_ even found me? Your house is like three miles away," Stiles said.

Derek froze.  _Three_ miles? He walked three miles out here. He had picked up Stiles' scent from three miles away. Derek blushed and prayed Stiles couldn't see it.

"Just the full moon," he mumbled looking down. Great, now he was avoiding Stiles' gaze.

"Uh huh," Stiles said.

They stood there awkwardly for about five minutes and then Stiles cleared his throat. Derek heard his heart beat increasing and even though he wasn't watching Stiles, he could smell a nervous perfume pouring out of him.

"Um Derek, there's something I've been. Um. Wanting to tell you," he stuttered. Derek looked up raising his eyebrows.

Stiles had a hand rubbing the back of his neck and was staring intently on the ground.

Maybe it was the pressure of Derek's gaze or the fact that he hadn't answered- he wasn't sure, but something caused Stiles to glance up at him.

"Never mind," casually brushing it up, "I think I should go now?" he said it more like a question than a statement.

Derek unclenched his fist, once again hoping Stiles wouldn't take it the wrong way. He really wanted to- no, he really  _needed_ to grab over and touch Stiles. God, he was fighting back his wolf so desperately because he wanted to so badly grab Stiles and kiss him.

And that wouldn't be a good idea. Derek might have all these feelings for Stiles, but he was sure Stiles didn't. For the past two months, Derek had been questioning everything Stiles would say and his body actions. He knew Stiles had noticed because it was times when Stiles called him a 'creep'.

He let out a raspy breath and reluctantly nodded his head.

"Yeah, well. Okay," Stiles said sounding disappointed.

Derek's heart ache and once again he had the urge to caress Stiles and make him smile again. Stiles widened his eyes again and shook his head. Slowly he stepped into his car.

Five minutes later Derek was back in his abandoned and  _lonely_ house. He put his head in his hands and angrily combed through his hair. He was so focused on his thoughts that he didn't hear the footsteps storming through the house until they were two feet away.

He stood up suddenly, ready to attack. He crouched down and he felt his eyes flash. He paused abruptly as he took a whiff of air.

_Stiles._

He got up from his crouch and waited for Stiles to enter the room.

"Okay, dude I don't get you," Stiles began walking through the door, but he didn't stop like Derek thought he would. No, Stiles continued walking until his body was only inches from Derek's.

Derek gulped and tightened his jaw. Stiles was so close. Derek's hands were fidgeting and it was all he could do to prevent them from grabbing the younger man and pulling him into his arms. He couldn't help himself when it came to Stiles' mouth. He tried to not look at it, but eventually gave up. He was gazing at it so intently. He was so focused on it, he completely missed everything Stiles' was yelling at him.

"Seriously, Derek I'm tired of it! Derek! Derek? Shit, were you even  _listening_ to me?" Stiles asked raising his arms in the air.

Derek paced himself and hardened his stare- trying to pass off as angry.

"Stiles, why are you here?" his voice sounding hard and cold. Good thing he was a professional liar.

"You have to be fucking kidding me. I just told you! Maybe if you weren't such an arrogant jackass, you'd pay attention to the fact that I just poured my heart out and- what? Why are you staring at me like that?" he stopped and backed away.

Derek hadn't realized his wolf was growling until Stiles stopped talking.

"Pour your heart out?" he asked, his wolf slightly amused.

"Uh yeah. About that. You know what? This was a mistake and I'm going to leave now," Stiles stuttered taking a couple more steps back.

He was turning and seemed ready to run out of the house, but Derek was quicker. He beat him to the door and stood facing down at him. Derek could hear Stiles' pulse beating rapidly and before he could stop himself, he reached over and placed his hand on Stiles' shoulder.

"Oh, God. You're going to kill me, aren't you? Crap. Tell my dad I love him and make sure Scott doesn't do anything stupid," he said still looking into Derek's eyes.

This time there was no fighting it. Derek burst out laughing while Stiles looked at him like he was crazy.

"Stiles, shut up," he purred bringing Stiles closer. "Now, tell me again what you were saying," he said nuzzling his nose against Stiles' neck. Stiles let out a surprised gasp, but stood completely still.

"I was. I was um. Saying that."

"Uh huh, keep going," Derek encouraged as his wolf took over and gently started nipping at Stiles' neck.

"I was saying that. Holy  _fuck_ , keep doing that," Stiles groaned. Derek's wolf would have gladly continued, but Derek stopped. He wanted to  _hear_ what Stile's body was already telling him.

"Say it," he growled again.

"Okay. Okay, sour wolf," Stiles said letting go of shaky breath. "I was just trying to tell you before you  _rudely_ interrupted me," he stopped as Derek pulled back with his eyebrows raised.

"Are you saying you don't want me to do that again?" he asked teasingly.

Stiles made a face of faked horror and continued, "No! No, if you  _don't_ continue I will never speak to you again," his lips pouting.

"Well, if you don't tell me what you were saying I will  _never_ do that again," he said matching Stiles' tone.

Stiles let out a nervous laugh, "Okay, you got me. I… Uhh. I like you. Like really, really like you."

That's it. Derek snapped. He leaned in and kissed Stiles hungrily. Stiles was taken by surprised and stood still for a few seconds before he kissed him back. They finally had to break as their lungs begged for air.

"God, you know how long I've been wanting do that?" Derek breathed leaning his forehead against Stiles'.

"How long you've been. Holy fuck, Derek. Are you telling me that you've been wanting me and  _never_  did anything about it? What the actual fuck," he shut Stiles up by pressing his lips against him again.

"I'm sorry," he said running his tongue teasingly across Stiles' perfect mouth.

"Ugh," Stiles moaned as Derek pressed tighter against him. "No, fuck you. You are not getting away with this so easily," Stiles let out as he bit Derek's bottom lip gently.

"Are you going to punish me?" Derek asked trying to sound as innocent as possible. Stiles laughed.

"Oh, yeah definitely am. Now stop teasing me and get closer," he demanded wrapping his hand around Derek's head and bringing him down.

Derek chuckled into the kiss as he gladly tightly pressed his arm around Stiles waist. His other hand trailed down Stiles' back and that earned him a pleased shudder from him.

"I can get used to this, sour wolf," Stiles said pressing his head against his chest. Derek lowered his head and inhaled Stiles' scent.

"Me too," he said.

_Me too._

**Author's Note:**

> Once again it was a quick story, and it wasn't beta'd. Comments greatly appreciated:)


End file.
